Bernie Crane
Florian Cravic (znany pod nazwiskiem Bernie Crane) – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV. Przeszłość Florian, wraz z Niko, Darko i innymi dwunastoma żołnierzami uczestniczył w misji na terytorium wroga (podczas wojny). Jednak, jeden z żołnierzy zdradził resztę - cała piętnastka została zaatakowana. Przeżyli tylko Florian, Darko i Niko - inni zostali zabici. Po wojnie trójka ocalałych rozdzieliła się. Cravic przeniósł się do Liberty City, myśląc, że zostanie tam zaakceptowany taki jaki jest. Na imprezie w klubie Hercules, poznał zastępcę burmistrza - Bryce'a Dawkinsa, z którym później zaczął się umawiać. Zdarzenia z gry W pogoni za Florianem (to był jeden z kilku powodów podróży) Niko przybył do Liberty City i zaczął go szukać. Dopiero Ray Boccino poinformował go, że zna jego znajomego Talbota Danielsa. Przy pomocy Romana, Talbot został przekonany do pokazania drogi krewnym. Po przybyciu do mieszkania Floriana, Niko niszczy drzwi i zaczyna do niego celować. Na to Florian mówi, że myślał, że to Niko zdradził oddział podczas wojny. Po przekonaniu się, że Cravic był niewinny, Niko opuszcza mieszkanie, przysięgając, że znajdzie ostatniego żołnierza Darko. Później Florian skontaktował się z Niko - potrzebował jego pomocy. Bernie był straszony przez pewnego człowieka - Niko pomógł mu go wywabić, a później zabić. Następnie Bellic towarzyszył Florianowi w rozmowie z członkami rosyjskiej mafii - grozili oni, że ujawnią związek Berniego i Bryce'a Dawkinsa. Rosjanie zdecydowali ujawnić związek - nie zdążyli tego zrobić, zostali zabici przez Niko. Później, Bernie zaprosił Niko na przejażdżkę łodzią. Zostali zaatakowani przez Rosjan - Niko pomógł Florianowi się ich pozbyć. W podzięce za pomoc otrzymaną od Niko, Bernie podarował Bellicowi samochód Bryce'a - Infernusa. Florian uczestniczył także w ślubie Romana i Mallorie. Kartoteka Występowanie w misjach * Weekend at Florian's * Hating the Haters (pracodawca) * Union Drive (pracodawca) * Buoys Ahoy (pracodawca) * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (układ) * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (zemsta) Ciekawostki * Gdy Niko i Bernie wejdą na motor, Bernie ma na sobie unikalny, różowy kask. * Bernie ma bliznę na lewej brwi – taką samą ma Niko. * Bernie, gdy był młody, chciał zostać zapaśnikiem. * Florian pracował w rzeźni. Mówi o tym Roman w misji Weekend at Florian's. Bernie najwyraźniej bardzo nie lubił tej pracy, ponieważ kiedy Roman o tym wspomniał, to Bernie kazał mu o tym nawet nie przypominać. * Jego ulubionym radiem jest K109 The Studio, po jego włączeniu przy obecności Bernie'go, odpowie pozytywnie. * Jeśli Niko uderzy Floriana jego głos podczas krzyku będzie kobiecy. * Florian występuje też w GTA Lost and Damned. Podczas pobocznej misji Thomasa Stubsa III słychać jego głos. Po tej misji, jeżeli zadzwoni na pewien numer będzie mógł podsłuchiwać co mówi Crane podczas przejażdżek w samochodzie z Brycem Dawkinsem dzięki ukrytemu podsłuchowi. * W wersji beta mogło być możliwe przyjacielskie spotkanie się z Florianem, jednak pomysł został odrzucony. * Bernie porusza się jak przechodnie będący kobietami. * Nie zawsze ma on zniewieściały głos. Kiedy Niko w misji Weekend at Florian's celuje w niego z pistoletu, możemy usłyszeć jego normalny, męski głos. Kategoria:Żołnierze de:Bernie Crane en:Bernie Crane es:Bernie Crane hu:Bernie Crane nl:Bernie Crane ru:Берни Крейн sv:Florian Cravic vi:Bernie Crane